


an excellent father - an outtake

by threefundamentaltruths



Series: an excellent father [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Bonus: Penelope's thoughts on all those Hasty Bridgerton Weddings, Bridgerton Being Bridgertons, Bridgerton Family Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefundamentaltruths/pseuds/threefundamentaltruths
Summary: “I am your very best friend and you’ve gone and betrayed me,” Eloise says dramatically, sounding mortally affronted.“By reproducing?”An outtake from Part 1 ofan excellent father.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: an excellent father [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176491
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	an excellent father - an outtake

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple lines will sound familiar from the original scene in _an excellent father_. They're included so you know where you're starting from. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [your3fundamentaltruths](https://your3fundamentaltruths.tumblr.com)

_1824 – Kent_

Anthony is the only Viscount Bridgerton she has ever known and he is the consummate proud nobleman. She still can’t quite picture a Lord Bridgerton in Colin’s mold.

“His portrait is over the fireplace in Anthony’s study, if you should care to see it.”

She clears her throat. “Yes, of course,” she says awkwardly. “Thank you. I think I wo–”

Violet interrupts, “What made you ask about him?”

“I was curious.”

“Whatever they say otherwise, there is usually a reason my children suddenly ask unexpected questions.”

She continues to be touched at the sincere expansiveness of Violet’s definition of children. There has never been a more motherly mother-in-law, she is sure of it. “I am perhaps a bit maudlin of late,” she finally says, managing both to evade and answer the question as her mother-in-law’s eyes grow wide and her smile wider.

It is apparent that it takes all of Violet Bridgerton’s considerable self-control not to clap her hands together with glee. “How wonderful!”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” howls the current Viscountess Bridgerton as she turns the corner toward them with Daphne and Eloise hot on her heels. “How even –”

Penelope raises an eyebrow at Kate. “The usual way. I assure you there is no need to alert the Church.”

Kate rolls her eyes so hard Penelope would not be the slightest bit surprised if she saw her brain. “That’s not what I –”

“Drat it all,” Daphne groans.

“I thought it rather _good_ news,” she mutters to herself.

“Oh, it is, dear,” Violet assures her, patting her arm. “The very best news! They’re just sore losers.”

“I am your very best friend and you’ve gone and _betrayed_ me,” Eloise says dramatically, sounding mortally affronted.

“By reproducing?”

“By not telling _me_ first!”

Again, she raises an eyebrow.

“After Colin, obviously, good heavens, that goes without saying. I would’ve split my winnings with you, you know.”

“Which you would’ve forfeited by cheating,” Daphne reminds her younger sister.

Kate scoffs.

Eloise snorts. “In this family?”

Daphne dips her chin in acknowledgment, conceding the point. “Not always, but in this case, yes.”

“What counts as cheating?” she demands. In this family, it’s important to know the rules, else they’ll be used against you.

“Seeking advantage – in this case, private information – from the person – or people – one is betting about,” Daphne explains.

“But not taking steps to ensure one’s success?” she presses on.

Daphne looks intrigued. “What sort of steps?”

“Hypothetically,” she begins carefully.

Daphne nods encouragingly when she doesn’t continue. “Yes, of course, purely hypothetically . . .”

“Let us say that one of the parties to such a wager –” She shakes her head. “What was the wager, exactly?”

“You’ll find out eventually,” Kate says in the ominous tone reserved exclusively for the Bridgertons’ competitive endeavors. “Just you wait.”

She raises both brows this time. “Well, then, without knowing the particulars of this _particular_ wager, let us say, purely hypothetically, that one of the parties to such a wager took every opportunity to leave a then-affianced couple alone at every turn, going so far as to completely shut the door behind –”

“Eloise Bridgerton!”

“Crane,” Daphne reminds their mother, _sotto voce_.

“And thank heavens for that,” Violet mutters. “That poor dear man,” she adds with great feeling.

Eloise huffs, then shrugs, all magnificent cool. “It hardly mattered at that point. They were already engaged, the settlements sorted –”

“It hardly – _oooooh!_ ” Violet looks fit to be tied. Or, more likely, fit to tie Eloise. “We had to – we had to _move up the wedding_ ,” she finishes in a strangled whisper.

Somehow, all four of the younger women manage to refrain from pointing out that precisely one family wedding – out of seven – has thus far proceeded in a manner neither hasty nor irregular (and that the resulting marriage was sadly brief), with nearly all requiring a special license. Penelope shudders to think just how much of Anthony’s money has been dangled under the archbishop’s nose over the years. 

And to be fair, they didn’t really _have_ to move up the wedding. It was more that they desperately wanted to and Colin was utterly shameless in his pursuit of that end.

(She’d been mortified when she finally succeeded in getting out of him how, precisely, he’d managed it. Of course, she'd already been extremely suspicious after Mama, upon coming home from conferring with Violet the afternoon following their engagement ball, had announced that they had agreed to move up the wedding at Colin's request. Penelope had been equal parts pleased and stunned but had not dared ask what changed their minds after her mother followed up the announcement with an approving smirk and a [_not so scrupulous and high-minded after all, hmm?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682973)) 

But even so she couldn’t – and wouldn’t – wish it undone and it’s hardly in their best interest to admit that Colin had pulled the wool over their mothers’ eyes. She supposes it’s rather disloyal of her, but best to let Eloise deal with Violet’s ire than let it come crashing down on Colin’s head. Eloise herself _did_ say that he must come first, even before they were married, hadn’t she?

“Er,” Daphne interjects cautiously, “ought we not focus on Penelope’s good news?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Violet agrees, brilliant smile instantly restored. “I am so very, _very_ delighted, my dear,” she says emphatically, squeezing Penelope’s hands before dropping them to embrace her. Violet gives the very best hugs.

It’s remarkable – and really quite touching – that Violet is as elated to hear the news of the latest impending arrival as if it will be the first rather than the _fourteenth_ of her grandchildren.

1824 has been an eventful year for Violet Bridgerton. She’s welcomed two grandchildren – Oliver and Amanda by Eloise’s marriage – and will soon welcome a third. She has also gained, as she puts it, “another daughter and two sons,” both delighting and embarrassing those of them who had newly married into the family with her lavish affection. 

Life really is better as a Bridgerton.


End file.
